The shadow of a rainbow
by GoldHazel
Summary: Amitola Reeden: A shy and insecure 12 year old with an average life. That is, of course until she realises that her mother isn't quite who she thought she was. Nothing like she thought she was. And that something terrifying is coming. A vengeful force that could destroy everything Ami loves. Unless she can stop it in it's tracks.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

**Hi! than you for reading this! it's one of my first fanfictions and I hope it's ok so far :) if you want to you can send me name suggestions for some more character names as I am rubbish at thinking of names. Thank you!**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the ever annoying alarm clock beside my bed. "BEEP BEEP" . I groan."BEEP BEEP".

Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of bed and faced the mirror on my wall: Caramel coloured hair down to my chest, currently in a tangled rat's nest. Shocking green eyes still half closed with sleep on a freckly face stare back at me.

I never really cared much about my appearance. The only jewellery I would ever wear was a pair of earrings. Feathers with every colour of the rainbow on them, that seemed to glimmer in the morning light, when I held them I could almost sense the quiet magic soaked into the soft material.

I still remember the day my father gave them to me. I was 8 years old and it was my birthday. I was opening my presents when he gave me a small velvet box that I couldn't decide the colour of. It seemed to constantly shift.

"These were a gift from your mother, Amitola." he said. "be careful with them and when you wear them remember her." I still do. Even now when I have lost hope of ever seeing my mother again, I wear them.

Sometimes I wonder why.

My dad has evidently gone to work, as the kitchen is empty, a packet of pancakes sit on the side next to the toaster. I turn it on and get ready for my day.

That was when the first strange thing happened. As I dressed, I thought of how much I hated the school uniform: a mustard yellow and blue tartan skirt (excuse my while I vomit) and a cyan shirt that was just a shade off the colour of the skirt and was constantly annoying me.

Taking the skirt from my wardrobe, I was silently wishing It would change to nicer colour, like purple or something. When I looked back at the skirt, it was a deep purple.

My first reaction was: i'm still dreaming. That was the only logical explanation. But no matter how hard I pinched myself, I didn't wake up. So instead I picked up the skirt again and put it on. Hoping my eyes were playing tricks on me and no one else would know.

Running towards my first class I hear the screeching call of "Ami! Ammiiiii!".

"Hi, Jenna", I grumble without turning around. Jenna Southern: the girl that no one, not even an absolute loner like me ever wants to talk to. She never gets the message though. Unable to think of a good excuse for Jenna, I bolt to class.

I pull open the classroom door to see all eyes on me. I am really late.

"AMITOLA REEDEN WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR UNIFORM?!" Is today scream at Ami Monday?

"Sorry Miss Rayn." I mumble.

"Come to my office right after school!"

"Yes Miss Rayn."


	2. Deadly family reunion

**Hi! thanks for all the support on the last chapter, It really motivated me to make more of this series :) hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two

The rest of the day flew by with an hour of PE torture and a million "Why are you wearing that" looks. Soon it was time to go and see Miss Rayn.

Walking into her office, I saw Jenna leaning against the wall. Why was _she _here? Miss Rayn faced away from me on her desk chair. As she spun around, I almost expected her to say _Miss Reeden, I've been expecting you._

_"_Ah, finally! We can begin our little family reunion!"

"Uhhhhhhh" I said. Really confused. These people couldn't be related to my father, so that must mean...

"Ah, niece. You must have realised the truth by now!" smirked Jenna. Her pale, bony skin seemed to be morphing into fur. Or feathers. Her feet shrivelled into claws. Chestnut wings unfurled across her back.

"Well, this little get together has been nice, but now we will have to kill you!"

Ugh. I hate family reunions. There's always that one aunt who won't stop going on about wanting to kill you.

A name back to me from an old book I read.

"Y-You're h-harpies" I stutter.

"Very good, sweetie! And i'm sure you'll meet our sister soon enough!"

My mind went into fast forward. I needed to think of a plan. I remembered something I'd learned in science and then what I had done this morning. It was a terrible plan, but I couldn't see another way out.

I bolted for the door as if trying to escape.

"Ooh not so fast! they cackled, flying after me.

Pushing my arm out, I pretended to punch them. My finger tips only brushed their feathers, but that was all that I needed. Miss Rayn turned a deep black. Just then, the sun popped out from a cloud.

"I'm so hooooooot" she moaned. I snickered. I had them distracted!

I ran for the exit.

As I darted through the vistor door into the car park, I heard a cawing over head:

"AMITOLA REEDEN!"

They were closing in like eagles on their prey. I would be bird feed in 3..2..1..

Then I heard the canter of hooves.

A caramel brown horse shot into the car park. On his back was a girl with frizzy dark hair tumbling from her helmet. Within seconds the harpies had disappeared.

"Hey" the girl said. Her golden eyes turning to face me.

"I think you need to come with me. I'll explain on the way."

**Sorry for the sort chapter. I just don't have a lot of time at the moment :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Brain explosions

**Hi! Sorry if this story is moving kinda slow, I just need to get a lot in. Maybe I should make an actual novel...**

* * *

Ok, just for the record, if a strange person rides up to you and tells you to come with them, don't. But for me it was evil bird relatives or possible kidnapping. It's an easy choice.

I had never even touched a horse before. Let alone ridden one. But getting onto the back of the girl's strangely intelligent looking horse seemed easy, like I'd done it a thousand times before.

"Ok, Arion." she said confidently. "Let's go."

Sure, I'd never ridden a horse before. But something told me they weren't meant to run at the speed of a hyper energy drink infused Millennium falcon.

"Whe-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shrieked.

Gold-eye girl giggled. "You'll get used to it. My name's Hazel, by the way. Hazel Levesque."

"Hi, Hazel. Um I've got a few questions."

"Sure."

"What's going on?"

"It's... complicated but I'll try to explain. Have you ever heard of greek myth?"

"Yeah? Loads of weird monsters and gods?"

"That sums it up. But have you ever thought about them being real? And socialising with mortals? Sometimes they have children with humans, and those people are demigods."

My brain was, at this point, a senseless mush explosion of ?

"Are you saying that my mother-"

"Is a god? yup."

"So who is my mum?"

"We don't know yet. Once we get to camp half blood - it's a safe place for demigods - we can find out."

"Those harpies said I was their niece."

She laughed. "Being related doesn't mean much in myths. I'm a daugther of Pluto, and that makes Arion here," Hazel said, stroking the horses mane, "My cousin by both his mother and father. The Gods are weird, just don't over think it."

She thought for a second.

"Hmmm... but harpies aren't truly evil. At least, according to-"

At this point, I was completely overthinking my entire existence.

A few minutes of adrenalin pumping, roller coaster of death horse riding later, we halted to a stop. Arion was standing at the foot of a rolling green hill surrounded by dense emerald forest, a tall pine tree reached proudly to the sky in front of us.

"Welcome to camp half blood."

* * *

I began to climb the steep slope, Hazel at my side. Through the forest, I emerge into a deep valley. I gasp.

In front of me, a vast, sky blue building stands, with a river running swiftly by it. Is it just me, or is there a girl sitting in there, weaving something?

"Ah, Hazel. You've arrived. And who is this?"

Pulled put of my screaming brain, I spin around.

How many human-animal hybrids can one girl see in a day?

Before me, a kind-faced, dark-eyed man stands taller than an average man. Which makes sense. Above the torso, he looks like your normal history or maths professor. But his bottom half is glossy white horse.

"Oh hi Chiron. Ths is uhh... a new... camper. Her name is..."

"Amitola." I shakily say.

"Or Ami."

"Ah. I see. Percy, could you take Amitola into the big house?"

Out of no where (Or out of the river?) a boy appears. Pushing his dark hair out of his eyes, he nods.

"Sure."

He leads me into the blue house, where I shyly sit down on one of the squashy arm chairs. As I am trying to make sense of the afternoon's events, a tall and confident girl strolls into the room. For a second, her storm-grey eyes pierce my mind before she looks away.

"Percy."

"Hi Annabeth."

"I never thought i'd say this. But can _you_ explain **what** in the name of Athena's olive trees is going on here?"

They seem to have forgotten that I am still here. I'm good at fading into the shadows.

"I don't know! I thought no one else was going to arrive after the prophecy-"

"But they did last week!"

"_She _shouldn't even be here." He almost shouted. "Have you seen what she has already done? She has caused too much damage."

"Percy. It was you who has been trying to make the children of all deities included at CHB!"

"Yeah. Well maybe I didn't see this coming."

He stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for cramming a lot in here. I just needed Ami to find about everything quickly. New Oc in the next chapter!**


	4. Nightmares like his face (get burnt)

**What's up? here's another chapter of this story, where you will meet a new OC and discover some interesting things. Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, after staying in the corner of the dining pavilion eating a burger, I am lead to the Hermes cabin, as my mum has still not chosen to make an appearance. That night, dreams flickered through my head.

_A girl ran across the border, pursued by endless crowds of monsters. Her limbs were a mess of scratches and wounds. Only seconds later, surrounded by campers whose dinner has been abruptly interuppted, a glowing crimson symbol appeared above her head. _

_A teardrop._

_Myla Gamal. Daughter of misery._

_ Daughter of poison. _

_Daughter of Akhyls._

* * *

_I am in a crumbling stone room. It is silent for a moment before a voice comes from the darkness._

_"No-no I won't do it!" It is the daughter of... Actuallys?_

_"Ahh. Child of misery. You know that you have no choice. You want to keep them safe, don't you?" This voice is rasping and crackly. I cannot find it's owner in the shadowy room._

_"N-never!" _

_"Well then, there is only one way."_

_Then everything went black._

I woke up the next morning, not rested and unrefreshed. Stumbling into the dining pavilion, eyes only half open, I gasped.

Standing before me was Myla Gamal.

Her dark ginger hair is pulled back into french braids, although curling wisps escape. Around her neck is a chain in a strange black metal. A single tear drop shaped pendant dangles from it. Glinting in the morning light.

She just stares back. Like she's seen me before too.

I tug on my earrings as I do when I'm nervous. And it seems like it's the first time everyone's seen them.

I am broken out of deep thoughts when someone comes swaggering past my table.

"Hey, Sunny, how's your girlfriend?... oh wait!" someone calls.

Everyone laughs.

A muscle-bound boy from the war god's table stands up (I don't know greek mythology, but I call them the generic high school bully cabin.).

The boy near my table goes bright red. Slowly, he draws a bow from his back and an arrow from his quiver.

The war boy pulls a dagger from his belt.

Everyone is silent.

You don't have to be smart to know what is about to happen. I'm closest to arrow boy. I have to do something.

Why did I do it? I don't know. Launching myself across to the war god table, I slap dagger boy's jeans, which turn bright green.

Next to his red shirt.

For a second, no one makes a sound.

Then we all burst out laughing.

Before nicknames can ruin the rest of this boy's life, a rainbow desends from the sky.

Before I know what's happening, a flickering arch appears above my head.

A rainbow.

"Hail Amitola Reeden. Daughter of Iris, messenger of the gods and bringer of the rainbow."

* * *

**Wow plot twist am I right? (I'm wrong) congrats if you guessed before this :) Sorry the next chapter won't be coming out for a while. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
